Y otra vez esas perlas
by mafergl98
Summary: Los padres de Ranma y Akane siguen presionando ha sus hijos para que se casen, pero esta vez tienen un plan más retorcido
1. Chapter 1

Este era un dia muy alegre, todos estaban completamente alegres; a excepción de Ranma y Akane. Desde la semana pasada sus padres se la habian pasado presionandolos para que se casen, hasta el punto de que en estos momentos no hayan querido hablarles. Ya era un poco tarde, y Kasumi estaba preparando la cena. Cuando los señores Tendo y Saotome la interrumpieron, ambos se veian demasiado alegres.

- Hola papá, hola tío, ¿porqué tan alegres hoy?, hasta hoy han estado muy estrezados diciéndoles a Akane y a Ranma que ya se deben casar - dijo muy amablemente Kasumi

- Bien hija, hemos encontrado la solución al problema - dijo el señor Tendo

- ¿Cuál? - dijo Kasumi

- Es esto - dijo el señor Saotome mientras sacaba con energía una pequeña perla de su bolsillo

- ¿Y qué es eso? - dijo la jovencita

- Hace tiempo el viejo Hapossai consiguió unas pastillas que lograban enamorar profundamente a una persona de la primera persona del sexo opuesto que viera, existen, o al menos existían tres; la primera enamoraba a la persona por un momento, esta fue comida por Ranma; el efecto de otra era para siempre, esta fue comida por un pulpo, pero la otra que duraba un día se hundió en el agua y apenas ayer el señor Tendo y yo logramos encontrarla - dijo Saotome

- Fue una gran búsqueda que valdrá la pena - dijo Tendo

- Entonces piensan dársela a Ranma o a Akane - dijo Kasumi

- Pensámos dársela a los dos, solo la dividiremos a la mitad y tu la pondrás en su cena - dijo Soun

- No lo sé, no creo que deberían hacer esto, además solo dura un día, y si la dividen a la mitad durará solo doce horas - dijo la joven

- Eso está resuelto, se las daremos y los haremos casarse dentro de esas doce horas - dijo Genma

- Por favor Kasumi, lo debes hacer por el bien del dojo - dijo Soun mientras se arrodillaba

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor - dijo Genma, quien también se encontraba arrodillado

- Está bien - dijo Kasumi, quien lo dijo de una manera tan melancólica

Después Ranma y Akane bajaron a cenar, aunque en realidad solo tomaron sus platos y subieron a sus cuartos. Genma y Tendo se encontraban envueltos en su felicidad. Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane se encontraban comiendo sus fideos, pero de repente Ranma sintió algo extraño en su sopa. Después lo escupió.

- ¿Qué es esto? - se dijo a si mismo - es, una parte de esas tontas perlas que Hapossai trajo una vez. No pensé que podían caer tan bajo, ¿pero esto?, esto no lo puedo soportar. Pero solo es la mitad, de seguro le dieron la otra mitad a Akane, debo ir a avisarle, pero no puedo ir así debo ir al baño por agua fría.

Después el chico se escabulló por la ventana al baño, pero esta estaba cerrada, Ranma sabía que habían sido sus padres, estaba molesto y regresó a su cuarto, pero cuando llegó estaba Akane ahí.

- No me veas - dijo Ranma mientras le lanzaba la cortina a Akane, pero esta la esquivó

- Oye, a ti que te pasa, quería venir a hablar contigo - dijo Akane mientras lo golpeaba

- Auch, eso dolió, creo que no te la comiste - dijo el chico

- No, no estoy tan despistada como para comérmela - dijo la chica

- Bueno - dijo Ranma

- Uy, eres un tonto - dijo Akane

- Bien, esta vez si se pasaron, bajaré a darles su merecido - dijo Ranma

- Alto, tengo una mejor idea- dijo Akane

Gracias por haber leído mi primer fanfic de Ranma 1/2, espero continuarlo después y que sea de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un rato bajaron los dos chicos, ambos tomados de la mano, los padres estaban completamente emocionados, aunque la pobre Kasumi se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

- Hola familia - dijo Ranma muy alegremente

- ¿Qué sucede Ranma, luces muy alegre? - dijo Genma, quien estaba muy alegre

- Pues, por fin Ranma y yo nos casaremos - dijo Akane

- Si, no hemos decidido - dijo Ranma

- Estamos muy alegres de que este día llegara después de tanto tiempo de espera, y al fin podrán casarse y hacerse cargo del dojo - dijo Soun

- Jajaja, creen que haremos eso, hemos decidido viajar alrededor del mundo, conocer lugares y divertirnos, no nos queremos quedar aquí en este aburrido dojo, realmente hemos pensado en venderlo - dijo Ranma

- ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron ambos padres

- No pueden hacer eso, este dojo es el futuro de la familia - dijo Soun

- No nos importa, incluso no iremos ahora mismo, ya empacamos nuestras cosas, no se preocupen les enviaremos postales de los lugares a los que vayamos, ahora hemos decidido ir a las aguas termales de Shinokua, escuché que es un hermoso lugar en donde puede florecer nuestro amor- dijo Akane

Tomaron sus maletas, y se fueron de la casa. Todos en la casa solo se quedaron con una gran sorpresa.

- Y entonces que van a hacer, no creo que se queden con las manos cruzadas - dijo Nabiki

- Claro que no hija, iremos por ellos - dijo Soun

- Claro que lo haremos, aunque, ¿alguien sabe donde está ese lugar? - dijo Genma

- Mmm, escuché un poco de ese lugar, al parecer está al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque no recomendarías que ... - dijo Nabiki, pero después fue interrumpida

- No se diga más, iremos a las aguas termales de Shinokua - dijo Genma

Ambos salieron de inmediato e hicieron un largo viaje a Shinokua, después de cinco minutos Akane y Ranma bajaron del techo, ya que ahí se habían escondido, bajaron riendo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, se supone que se habían ido - dijo Nabiki

- Solo era una broma para darle su merecido a esos molestos viejos - dijo Ranma

- Eso significa que no se comieron las pastillas, que bueno, me sentía muy culpable, pues fui yo quién las puso en su comida - dijo Kasumi, muy apenada

- No te preocupes Kasumi, se que no fue tu culpa - dijo Akane

- Entonces los dejarán de molestar por un pequeño tiempo, pero después volverán a hacr lo mismo - dijo Nabiki

- No lo creo - dijo Ranma

Mientras tanto Genma y Soun habían llegado a un hermoso lugar, con manantiales y baños, así que empezaron a buscar a sus hijos en todos los lugares. Pero después notaron que estaba cerrado y abriría hasta la mañana siguiente, así que esperaron que la mañana llegara, pues suponieron que habían ido a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo. Se quedaron dormidos, pero a la mañana siguiente no encontraron lo que esperaban. ¡Esos eran manantiales solo para mujeres!. Muy temprano las clientas llegaron y se dieron cuenta de quienes se escondían detrás de los arbustos, pero lo peor del caso es que en ese manantial suelen ir mujeres deportistas, campeonas de artes marciales. Eso les causó la peor paliza de sus vidas.

A medio día llegaron a casa los golpeados y avergonzados hombres, puesto que ambo llegaron en calzoncillos y con un brazzier, un castigo puesto por las mismas chicas que se encontraban en el manantial, y para su sorpresa ahí vieron a Ranma y a Akane, comiendo tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué tal les fue haya? - saludo Ranma, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un desmayo de ambos padres.

- Creo que esta vez si se pasaron, aunque creo que no los molestarán en mucho tiempo.

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews, gracias por haberlo leído.


End file.
